


New Brother

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Holmes Brothers, Kidlock, Short fic collection, Siblings, starts as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of 50 short fics about the changing relationship and dynamics between the Holmes brothers, from Sherlock's birth through to adulthood.<br/>No slash but there will be some brotherly love and tenderness (as well as some hatred and bitterness, I'm sure!)<br/>Not one fic per year, just 50 short glimpses, in chronological order (I hope!)<br/>Word counts will vary, but we're probably looking at 100-300 each.</p><p>Tags may be added/changed in later fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Brother

Mycroft was a plump seven years old when Mummy brought baby Sherlock home from the hospital. 

The scrawny newborn with its mop of dark curls screamed incessantly for what seemed like hours on end, day and night. 

"Will it ever shut up, Mummy?" Mycroft asked, wrinkling his nose up at the disruptive bundle of noise. 

"Mycroft!" Mummy chastised, "Babies cry. It's what they do. It's the only way they know how to communicate."

The seven-year-old leaned over the crib and studied his little brother. Sherlock looked up at Mycroft with big doe eyes and quietened. 

"There, see," Mummy said, noting the change in Sherlock's behaviour, "he obviously loves his big brother."

Mycroft frowned. How did this new baby even know that he was his brother? Mycroft doubted that he did really, but he couldn't help being affected by that little bundle of Holmes. 

He leaned in closer to his little brother and whispered. "I will look out for you, Sherlock."


End file.
